


Kindred Souls

by waitingforagoodidea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforagoodidea/pseuds/waitingforagoodidea
Summary: Once the truth of Kara Danvers' true identity comes out, along with the scope of her betrayal, Lena finds a kindred spirit in her anger.This story, as it is, has been abandoned.  I have begun a rewrite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't completely planned this story out but I wanted to at least post the beginning/teaser.
> 
> I welcome suggestions and comments.

It was the anger that brought them together.

  
The sheer, unadulterated anger brought forth by one name: Zor-El.

  
For Reign it was the elder, the father who failed to save Krypton, keeping the planet’s imminent destruction to himself believing he was able to save an entire world singlehandedly.

  
Watching her planet’s destruction would fuel Reign for the rest of her Kryptonian lifespan.

  
For Lena, it was the younger Zor-El, the daughter who kept herself hidden while Lena shared countless secrets over donuts in her office, while also being “visited” by the girl of steel.

  
The thought that Kara would be so heartless as to take advantage of their supposed friendship allowed Lena to see what Lex meant all those years ago when his relationship with Superman soured.

  
Neither woman can remember how they came to be at the same bar, sitting next to each other while some woman sang about loss and heartache over the bar’s speakers, but they each vividly recall the feeling they had when they discovered their common enemy, Kara Zor-El.

  
Joy.


	2. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the beginning of the story.

Twenty-four hours ago things had seemed to be just a normal day.

She had started the day as usual with a cup of dark roast coffee and her secret vice - Toaster Strudels. She had been planning on doing a surprise visit to a few of her labs today so she dressed in a black pantsuit, placed hair into a bun, and applied her signature red lipstick. Just as she was putting her cup into the dishwasher her apartment was rocked by what felt like an earthquake, though that as she had learned was not an unusual event for National City. What was unusual was the sonic boom that had preceded the tremor.

Comforted in the fact that Supergirl would be able to handle whatever the issue was Lena sent her best friend a text, knowing that Kara was likely going to seek out whatever villain had arisen in her quest for the story. Lena worried for Kara - she wasn’t impervious to damage after all and given that Kara was her only friend in National City she wanted to make sure she was safe.

When she didn’t receive a reply to her text she headed immediately to the TV wanting to see what ZNN had to say about the sonic book and tremors.

The anchors were unfortunately as clueless as Lena however - all that was known at this point was that a large spacecraft had flown low over National City and crashed just outside city limits causing both the boom and the quake.

Picking up her briefcase and slinging the strap over her shoulder Lena put thoughts of the mystery craft out of her mind. After all she was meeting Kara that night for a movie at Kara’s apartment and was sure that Kara would let her know what had happened then.

\------

However, unknown to Lena and the rest of National City, the craft was not a typical spacecraft. It had been, once upon a time, a floating laboratory that had housed some of the worst experiments ever undertaken by the Kryptonian science council in concert with the Kryptonian military.

The experiments had been pet projects of Zor-El’s in the event his medusa virus was unsuccessful. He wanted to be able to avenge any peril that came to Krypton from outside the planet and as such decided to alter the genetic structure of orphaned alien embryos (including one orphaned Kryptonian embryo) to create living weapons of vast power.

What he didn’t anticipate was the destruction of Krypton. He had been so sure that he would be able to reverse the instability that Jor-El had found in Krypton’s core that he had refused to back Jor-El when he went to the Council with his findings. Jor-El had been discredited and Zor-El continued with his work.

He had just completed his breakthrough with the test subjects when the explosion happened, leaving the test subjects to grow to adulthood in stasis, the laboratory also sent into the phantom zone with the subjects only pre-teens.

When Supergirl’s pod broke free, along with Fort Roz, the laboratory had silently followed their path to earth entering into an orbit high enough that Earth’s technology was unable to detect it.

Only three of the stasis units had survived however, three with non-humanoid appearances and one appearing as a humanoid female, only the female occupant had pale, greyish skin along with flame red hair and eyes as black as coal. The auto-wake feature had chosen only wake the latter occupant upon their arrival at Earth.

Having access to the computers within the laboratory she was able to review what had happened to Krypton, Zor-El’s role, and his plan to send his only daughter away in the event of a catastrophe. Looking into the flight records the redhead was able to determine that his daughter was likely in the continent referred to on Earth as North America. After that it was a matter of observing the primitive technology, waiting for Zor-El’s offspring to reveal herself to the world at large.

It had taken her longer than she had expected, though in the time that elapsed she was able to retrofit the laboratory for a landing on earth, as well as educate herself on Earth knowledge and customs. After all, it would not further her mission if she were outed due to her lack of knowledge or her language.

Finally a news report provided her just the information she needed. An alien had just saved an airplane from certain destruction, the young woman floating just long enough for her to make out that she was blonde.

Continuing to watch the media, she was able to follow this mystery woman’s growth leading to the eventual revelation that she was the last daughter of Krypton. Following Supergirl after her missions to the location known as the DEO and finally to her apartment allowed her to determine Supergirl’s true identity.

It was at this point that she knew that the mission was clear and that it was time to wake up one of her colleagues.

Kara Zor-El, known to some on Earth as Kara Danvers, would pay for her father’s hubris that caused the collapse of a civilization.

\----

That night Lena and Kara were settled on Kara’s well-loved and comfortable couch watching season 5 of Star Trek Voyager. They had been making their way through the seasons gradually, having started on the Next Generation and then Deep Space Nine. Lena had been shocked to learn that Kara had little exposure to sci-fi entertainment and had taken it upon herself to gradually educate Kara. Her plan was to start the modern version of Battlestar Galactica next.

Just as she had shifted closer to the blonde she felt Kara’s body stiffen a half-second before the side of her apartment imploded with sparks and a booming voice.

“Kara Zor-El. This planet knows you as Kara Danvers but we know you as the heir to Zor-El, creator of many atrocities including the destruction of Krypton. It is my mission to avenge the needless deaths of millions caused by your father’s pride and arrogance. Rather than fight we are willing to give you one hour to surrender yourself, dressed as your alter-ego as these humans have come to know you.

If you fail, we will commence with the destruction of this planet you have come to know and love, much as your father destroyed Krypton. Until later.

Supergirl.”

The mysterious being had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared leaving Kara and Lena alone with a large hole in the side of the building, the sound of sirens moving closer beginning to fill the silence.

For her part, Lena was speechless. They had been the best of friends for years, with Lena telling Kara all of her secrets - her hopes and her fears along with the daily struggles she faced being cursed with the Luthor last name. Now she knew that the kind blond friend was also Supergirl, and while Supergirl had saved her life in the past she had also had her investigated and had killed her mother on an assault on Cadmus.

With the warring emotions inside her, she slowly stood and gathered her things, without one word to the blond still sitting on the couch.

Once she had her things she moved to the front door of the apartment, taking one last look back at Kara, her emotions finally settling.

Anger, along with hurt, had won out over confusion and the desire to allow Kara to explain herself.

Turning to face the door, she whispered her parting words to the blond, knowing that her Kryptonian hearing would pick up her words just fine.

“Goodbye Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> I've had to take liberties with the storyline as Kara never went to Argo City on the show but in DC canon that is how she meets Reign.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: The alien that interrupted Kara and Lena’s night was not Reign. That was one of the other aliens that was with Reign.
> 
> I’m also taking creative license and adding a human name and a new power for Reign - she can appear as a human when needed. EDITED TO ADD - I changed her name with the new info about her name.

To say that Lena was incensed was an understatement.

Finding out that Kara was Supergirl - that she was hiding under her nose all of this time was insulting.

While she had never prescribed to Lex’s particular opinions when it came to aliens, or even the Supers, being kept in the dark as she had been was infuriating. After everything she had done for Kara, shelving the alien section device among them, that the blond was unwilling to share her true identity was more than just a slight between friends.

It was at that point that Lena realized two things.

First, she was going to need to be her own hero - Kara Danvers no longer fit that title.

Secondly, she needed to get drunk. Heading for the last bar she could ever see Kara setting foot in Lena was a woman on a mission.

\-----------

After tossing back two shots of bourbon in quick succession, Lena was now nursing the third, attempting to find answers at the bottom of the glass.

A disruption at the other end of the bar drew her attention from her glass to a beautiful brunette, a brunette who was currently in an argument with an investment banker if Lena’s guess was correct.

Choosing to start being her own hero now, and maybe that of a beautiful woman, Lena stood from her barstool and made her way over to the brunette, stopping just shy of the pair.

“Honey, I didn’t see you come in! I’ve been waiting for you. Come on, I’ve saved you a spot beside me.” Tilting her head Lena gave the brunette the smile she knew affected men and women alike.

With a matching smile, the other woman silently dismissed the banker, turning her back on him to walk towards Lena, drawing her fingers from Lena’s wrist up her arm. “There you are! I’m so sorry I’m late - I hope you’ll let me make it up to you.”

Lena had never felt an instant connection to someone as she did at that very point - not even with Kara. Walking back over to her stool, she slid back on, expecting to see the other woman sit on the stool next to her.

What she didn’t expect was for the other woman to step close to her, lightly touching her thighs before moving one leg slightly between hers. Bringing her lips to Lena’s neck she whispered “the name’s Samantha but call me Sam - he’s still looking over here, I don't think he bought it. Let me thank you for your assistance while we convince him.”

Before Lena could even attempt to guess at Sam’s intentions, the other woman connected their lips in what had to be the most sensual kiss that Lena had ever experienced.

None of Lena’s previous experiences could ever have prepared her for this kiss. It took a few seconds after the kiss ended for Lena to come back to herself. Looking around the bar, Lena realized the banker was gone. “That was some thank you Sam. I must say, it seems to do have done the trick - he is nowhere to be seen.”

With a wicked grin, Sam leaned in closer to Lena again, her palm resting just above Lena’s knee. “I have to admit, it was mostly my pleasure, though I do appreciate the save. I’m not from around here and he was a bit much to deal with without resorting to violence, though I would have appreciated that as well.”

“Well, Sam, I’m happy I was able to keep you from starting a bar fight and/or being arrested. I’m also happy to have met you - it was just what I needed after a horrible day.” Lifting her glass to Sam in a salute, Lena drained what was left of her previous glass of bourbon, signalling the bartender to bring her another. Turning back to Sam, Lena raised an eyebrow, silently asking the other woman what she would like.

Raising her hand to the bartender, telling him to stay where he was, Sam carefully proposed alternate plans. “Actually, what I would love is to take a walk with you. There is a restaurant down the street that I have been wanting to try and I think that’s enough bourbon for you tonight. Let me thank you for being my hero with a good meal.”

Standing again from her stool Lena was mere millimeters away from Sam, close enough to feel the heat coming from the other woman.

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea Sam - I think this city needs more people to be their own heroes, after all Supergirl is not what they all think she is anyway.”

Even without knowing Lena Sam was able to detect the venom in her voice when Lena spoke of Supergirl. Throwing down cash on the bar to cover Lena’s tab, Sam lead the Luther from the bar, her hand at the base of the CEO’s back.

With her position behind Lena, Lena wasn’t able to see Sam’s eyes change colour, though with her current mood it may not have mattered - she was interested in two things at this point, both distractions from Kara - her anger and a beautiful woman.

She had no idea where combining those two things was about to take her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was tough to get through. I have an idea where I want this to go, though I haven't made up my mind. One thing I'd love suggestions for is a superpower for Lena.
> 
> As always, comments, kudos, and suggestions are welcome.


	4. Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter, it is however an authors note/question.

I know this is not an update. But I am hopeful but those of you who follow this story might be of some help.

I’d like to continue the story, but I cannot subject myself to watching the shit show that Supergirl has become.

Is anyone able to provide or know of a location where there are summaries of the episodes?


	5. Author’s Note - again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Author’s note

I have decided to rewrite this story to be more in line with Sam/Reign’s storyline on the show. I’ve almost finished the first chapeter’s rewrite then I will post it as Kindred Souls - the reboot.


End file.
